Brotherly Love
by AshitaNoNatsu
Summary: My first fiction on this site... so flames are wlecome and allowed. Its about lil Kenny and his bro (dead) Osamu. PG to be safe...


Disclaimer: I don't own digimon… Maybe I can see if my brother will help (yea right)

MN-SS: A little fanfic about Ken and his deceased older bro.  *sigh* Reminds me of my older bro, except my bro isn't dead *sees a glaring Ken* (gulp)… I love you Jonathan!!! Dedicated to him cuz it's his b-day today (July 16)!  Happy birthday!

Brotherly Love 

Walking downtown, Ken looked past all the stores.  In the spring heat wave, he'd promised Daisuke he'd meet with the rest of the Digidestined in Odaiba.  Checking his pockets, he inwardly groaned.  'Shoot, I didn't bring my D-Terminal' Ken thought angrily 'I wonder if there's a cyber café around here somewhere.  Oh well, I'll just call him.' Spying a telephone booth ahead, Ken walked toward it.  Dialing Daisuke's number, Ken waited with anticipation. The phone rang twice and then Ken was answered by a girl's voice.

"Hello, Motomiya residence."

"Uh… Can I please talk to Daisuke? This is Ken."

"Okay…"

Off the phone, Ken heard Jun yell at her younger brother.  "Hey dweeb!  Ken's on the phone for you." A minute later, Daisuke answered.

"Hey dude! You are still coming today."

"Sorry Dai-kun.  There's something else I need to do." Ken's voice sounded a little distant.

"Uh Ken, are you ok? You sound a little distant…"

"I'm fine. I… got to go.  I'll see you another day I guess. Sorry."

Ken hung up the phone and walked away.

~*~

In Odaiba, Daisuke hung up as well, confused. 'I wonder why he seemed so far out.'

~*~

Ken walked a little way to an intersection that looked no different than the one next to it.  Except, it meant hell to the Ichijouji family. "Osamu…" Tears rimmed Ken's eyes.  

~Flashback~

"Osamu! Osamu! Can you play with me now?" A little blue-haired boy walked into his older brother's room. 

"No! I need to study, Ken. Go away." Osamu Ichijouji pushed out the last words. 

"Why do always have to study! Why can't we play together anymore!" Ken's sadness suddenly turned to anger.

"I have a test tomorrow! I can't play right now!" Osamu almost immediately wished he hadn't said those words.  The look in Ken's eyes was pure anger.

"That's it Osamu! You're always studying for some stupid test! You never have time for me!  We used to play together, but your stupid studying changed that!" Ken yelled.

"You take that back right now!" Osamu yelled back. "Take it back now!"

"No, I won't! I hate you and your stupid studying! I wish you would go away! I wish you would disappear!" With that the younger boy ran out of the room, crying.

***

A week later, Osamu walked behind his little brother.  Ken had been obviously angered at Osamu and showed it everyway he could think of.  Ken ignored his brother no matter what Osamu said. Osamu hadn't been able to concentrate since that day and he'd done horribly on the test.  Osamu looked up from his paper, just in time too.  A car was veering towards his little brother.

'No!' "Ken! Move!"

Osamu jumped and pushed his little brother out of harm's way.  The car made contact, making the genius fly in the air to land five feet away from where he had been hit. 

"Osamu, Nii-san! No! I didn't mean it! I didn't mean it! Please!" Ken screamed and ran to his brother's side.

"Sorry, Kenny. *cough cough* I love you." Osamu wheezed and breathed heavily as an ambulance arrived.  The paramedics took Osamu to the hospital, but he didn't have a chance.  Osamu breathed he last words.

"I love you."

~End Flashback~

"I'm so sorry Osamu.  I didn't listen to you when I should have.  But it's okay.  The Digidestined helped me; I'm better now." Ken whispered and he walked away.  Half an hour later, Ken arrived at the Tamachi Memorial Cemetery, where his brother was laid to his peace.  "Hey Osamu.  You… died… today, so I wanted to visit you. I love you too, brother."

_"Kenny, I'm right here for you, always."_

"Osamu!"

_"Hello, Ken."_ The ghostly figure of Osamu appeared next to his flesh brother.

"Why are you here?" Ken inquired. "I've heard that ghosts come back for a specific reason."

_"I came because you were lonely.  Where's Wormmon?"_ It was Osamu's turn to ask questions.

"I left him at home," Ken answered, "I wanted to be alone today." His eyes filled with silent tears.  

_"Would you like me to leave?"_ Osamu turned.

"No, no, I want you to stay.  I haven't seen you for… for forever, it seems." Ken said.

_"I can't stay long. I have to leave when the sun sets, which gives me about five minutes."_ Osamu said sadly.

The two boys talked for the five minutes they had left. 

_"I have to go now Kenny, I'm sorry.  But I'll always be with you, I promise. "_ Osamu said, looking toward the setting sun.

"But…" Ken tried to fight, but he knew he couldn't

"I love you, Ken." Osamu whispered as he disappeared with the sun.

"I love you, too, big brother." Ken whispered to nothing, as the sun disappeared beneath the horizon, leaving only streaks of light in its wake.

MN-SS: Hey everyone! Welcome to my first fanfiction.net fic. (I have another account on fictionpress.com-same pen name)  please review. I want to know how I did… if its bad and stuff.

Ken: It's not bad, its just u made me really sad… That wasn't very nice.

Wormmon: *trying to comfort Ken* He's right you know.

MN-SS: Whatever *under breath* Gawd and these guys are my muses.  Okay I won't think about that right now.  Please review.


End file.
